Ill Ilah
|romaji = Iru Irā |alias = Black God Father |age = Timeless |gender = Genderless |allies = Gyokuen Ren Al-Thamen |occupation = God |manga = Night 187 (pictured) |anime = Episode 48 (pictured)}} Ill Ilah ( Iru Irā, literally meaning "Black God") or Ilah, is the "god" who created Alma Torran and later destroyed it. It is believed by Solomon that Ilah is a lump of power without will, which is responsible for all of the creation and phenomena of the world. Ilah is worshiped by Al-Thamen, who wish to summon it to the current world. Currently, they are merged with Solomon's father, David. Sinbad is their reincarnation in the current world. Appearance Ilah was a once a white entity that descended from the sky, with tendril-like extensions growing from its body. It was large in size, and could overshadow a group of fully grown ogres. Some time after, its appearance changed to that of black entity sitting in the sky, with tendrils extending from it. It is large in size, and can descend to touch the ground. Personality Originally, Ill Ilah was a seemingly mindless being with no will nor personality of its own. After becoming black, it was corrupted and gained the personality of David Jehoahaz Abraham. In current world, a possible reflection of their personality is Sinbad. History Little is known about its history. It created the world of Alma Torran and gave human beings the ability to use some of its power which was later known as magic. Plot Magnostadt Arc After the events of the war between Reim and Magnostadt, Matal Mogamett uses the power of the Magoi Furnace to defeat both Kou and Reim, using the power of it to generate Black Djinns. As Titus sacrifices himself to bring him out of the furnace, it is too late and Mogamett's rukh gives the furnace a will, and, after the union of the Djinn Equip wielders, it becomes the Medium. Ill Ilah appears in the sky through the Black Spot, summoned by Al-Thamen as the Medium tries to bring him to the world using his long arms to pull one of his tendrils down. After the Medium is destroyed by the use of the Wisdom of Solomon, Ill Ilah disappears from the sky, as Arba claims that, with the Black Spot left opened, they will be able to summon their Father again at any time. Alma Torran Arc Final Arc When Ugo defeats Elder David for trying to take over the Sacred Palace, Ugo puts Elder David and Ill Ilah into a fish tank where Elder David was a god of a lower-order world. Night 324 Abilities Ill Illah was able to create and later destroy Alma Torran, he can also grant the ability to use magic, create mediums and drain Magoi from all life forms on the planet by touching the surface. Battles/Events Trivia *Ill Ilah has a great similarity to from H.P. Lovecraft's stories. Both are omnipotent beings without will and they have some connections to their respective universes being the creators/destroyers of many worlds and lives. *Ilah (إله‎ ʾIlāh) is an Arabic term meaning "deity" or "god". The term appears throughout the Quran to refer to the false deities or idols worshiped by the pagans. *Ill is possibly a corruption of the Hebrew and Northwestern Semitic (אל‎ ʾĒl) which has the same meaning of "ilah". References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Black Rukh Category:Alma Torran Category:Al-Thamen Category:God Category:Sacred Palace